The present invention relates to novel 1-methyl-3,4-dihalo-5-alkylthiopyrazole derivatives and their use as fungicides.
The 1-methyl-3,4,5-trihalopyrazole intermediate used in the preparation of this compound, as well as processes for preparing it, is disclosed in my commonly-assigned pending U.S. patent application "Intermediates for 1-Methyl-3,4-Dihalo-5-Substituted-Thio-, Sulfinyl- or Sulfonyl-Pyrazole Fungicides", Ser. No. 393,214, filed June 28, 1982.
Fungicidal 1-methyl-3,4-dihalo-5-substituted thio-, sulfinyl- or sulfonyl-pyrazoles which have a ##STR2## group attached to the 5-sulfur wherein R' and R" are independently hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl of 2 or more carbon atoms, alkylene carbalkoxy or aryl or aralkyl optionally substituted with 1 or 2 substituents each independently selected from halogen, nitro, cyano, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, trihalosubstituted methyl and phenoxy are disclosed in my commonly assigned pending U.S. patent application "Fungicidal and Algicidal 1-Methyl-3,4-Dihalo-5-Substituted Thio-, Sulfoxyl- or Sulfonyl-Pyrazoles", Ser. No. 393,213, filed June 28, 1982.
Other fungicidal pyrazole derivatives are disclosed in my commonly assigned U.S. patent application "Fungicidal 1-Methyl-3,4-Dihalo-5-Substituted-Sulfonylpyrazoles", Ser. No. 499,570, filed June 31, 1983.